A Prank Gone Wrong
by angelxx22xx
Summary: I wrote the summary inside. Angsty characters, and a little CO. It is quite sad, so you guys have been warned. R and R!


**Title: A Prank Gone Wrong**

**Summary: A short one shot. Travis and Connor Stoll didn't know what they asked for when they attempted to pull the greatest prank ever on camp. They didn't realize the consequence of their actions until it was too late. Really angsty, so be warned!**

**Hey there, it's me again, darangelxx22xx, and you might have seen me often now, posting random things at a time, but I just feel inspired on writing this, so read ahead, and don't forget to leave a review okay? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saw 5 nor PJO.**

_Italic= flashback_

Normal= present time

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Connor's POV:**

_It was raining. In the middle of the night, and there wasn't any sources of light except for the flashlights we brought with us. Our prank was simple really. It was just for fun._

_We brought our raincoats, and underneath it were our identical camp shirts and pants. I had my hat on, which was the only thing that distinguishes us both. I will later hold the supplies, and Travis, well Travis led the way._

Travis laid on the bed, not moving an inch. Even though almost every life-supporting machine we have in camp was attached to him. An Apollo camper injected it into his skin, and he didn't even say it hurt. He just laid there obediently, even though he was slightly afraid of needles.

_We were supposed to meet up with Nico di Angelo. Nico was the one who would deliver the supplies to the camp hill, or near there. He said that he'd leave it across the street, that the camp uses. But he wasn't staying around for the show. We told him it was not to be missed. But he shrugged us off. He didn't like to socialize to anyone. Like how the dead would do._

The son of Hades, for once, looked sorry for someone other than himself. He placed a hand on my shoulder, as I sit next to Travis, to numb to feel the pain. He was wearing the usual aviator jacket, and yet it smelled nice in contrast to the iron smell of blood coming from Travis. Nico was staying after all, after he heard about what happened.

"_Travis, wait up!" I whined as Travis was a few feet away from me. He looked back and crossed his arms on his chest. The familiar mischief in his eyes was evident, and he looked amused as I tried to catch up. It wasn't my fault he was super fast. For a son of Hermes, he was speedy._

"_Come on Connor! I swear, your as slow as Katie when I said that we were going to see that gory movie, 'Saw 5'!" he laughed airily. Oh how I wished I savored his last laugh, instead of doing what I did. What was the root cause of his death maybe._

Katie, who was still in her night gown, was on the opposite side of me, weeping like he wasn't here any more. How I wanted to say she was wrong. He will survive it. But even the slightest ray of hope was distinguished by one look at his frail, bandaged body. 'Travis, what happened?' I thought bitterly.

_I shove him to the ground. His flashlight dropped down to the muddy ground, flickering twice, and finally blacked out._

"_Shut up." I hissed, as he stood up._

I never meant to say that. Now I crave for his voice above all. I just wished all that happened was a dream. He was just going to stand up from the cot, remove the beeping and blinking instruments, and laugh, say it was a prank. A prank that would hunt me forever.

"_What was that for?" he asked, standing up and trying, or failing, to get the mud off his once yellow coat. _

One of the things that could've prevented the happening was that coat. I loath myself enough. Guilt was rising to my chest. It wasn't the same guilt I experience after years of pranking and getting caught. It was the guilt of a murderer.

"_If you were scared, you could've said that a minuet ago." The crazy grin on his face was permanently plastered on his face._

How I wish to see that again, from Travis, and not the image in the mirror. Only if I could smile like that without him. We were like a single person, with different personalities. We were unseperatable, well, almost if you don't count the times he went on his dates with Katie and when we had our separate lives.

"_I wasn't scared." I snapped at him. I rubbed my hands on my shoulders, getting a dreading feeling in the pits of my stomach._

Oh, if I only trusted that feeling!

"_Don't worry fickly- Connor. I'll get it myself if you want. You stay here" he said and took off his coat, seeing he was dirty and wet enough to not use it._

"_Travis! I am not scared." But I persisted._

The senior camper of Apollo, Will Solace, came in trying to look brave, but you can know, by the tone of his voice, that there was nothing more to do. How I tried to block it out, but it kept on crushing the walls I built.

"_Don't worry, it's only a few meters walk, surely you'll survive that long" he cocked his head to the side, "or could you?" it was a challenge too easy to resist._

"We've got some news." Will said, keeping on a blank stare and tried to avoid looking at my brother.

"What do you think Will?" Katie asked, her voice hoarse from crying since last night.

"Well, he's broken every bone in his body and" he scratched the back of his head. I knew this was coming, and yet I couldn't believe it was happening, "he's got a lesser time span."

_I nodded my head, accepting the challenge foolishly. Travis gave another chuckle and trudged into the barely visible road. And then did I realized that I still held on to the flash light. Thinking he needed it, I yelled for his name._

"_Travis!"_

_Looking back at me one time, he didn't see it coming. Neither did I. Only moments later did I realize what happened._

_***BANG!***_

Will Solace was pushed against the wall. With me breathing heavily at his face, eyes crazed.

"You save him, you hear me? You save my brother!" I yelled at his face. He could have easily pushed me away, and yet he didn't struggle. He may have gone to the same thing with different patients. The same crazed family. I let him go, a bit feeling guilty for everything. For Will. For Travis.

Head hung, and feeling down, I sat again by my brother's side.

"Connor, I-" Nico began.

_Travis was thrown like a rag doll. A barely visible outline of a car on where he was supposed to be. Headlights off, I don't know why, and in the pouring rain, it looked like a shadow, stealthy and surprising. It was also partially their fault for Travis' death._

"_Travis!" I screamed, feet glued to the place on where I stood._

The beeps in the machine quickened it's pace. Like something was chasing it. 'No one's there! Relax!' I thought, realizing what it meant.

_The car drove like crazy out of view. Hit and run. That's what happened. I rushed to Travis' side, once thawed out of my paralyzed state. _

"_Travis!" I screamed into his ear. He groaned something, inaudible from the rains pounding. "Stay with me! Please!" _

"Travis? Travis!" Katie screamed in the laying boy in front of her. I merely look at him, looking at his pale face. A gash on his forehead and a cut on his chin. I know it was useless he wasn't going to come back no matter how hard we cry his name.

'Stay with me buddy.' I thought angrily as I stood up and held his left hand. I squeezed it once, hoping he'll squeeze it back.

We were supposed to go to collage soon! How could he leave me? With all those unfinished plans and pranks we were supposed to make? And the bets you owed me and what I owed him back. About Katie and our small group of friends? About having the glory to tell scary stories to frightened little kids? What about me Travis?

_A horrible mixture of blood and mud painted his agonized face. Even in the depths of unconsciousness, he felt the pain of his body, as I half-carried, half-dragged him to camp._

The beeping reached it's climax, and so suddenly, too quick for my taste, the beeping stopped. Replaced by the horrible sound of the high pitched line on the screen. Nico stiffened besides me, maybe it was because of the time. Yes. I kept on convincing myself that this was the answer why Nico stiffened. Nothing more.

_I stop in front of the porch. Too tired to continue and the heavy rain keeping me down._

"_He-Help!" I yelled. Movements were in the room, and a faint click of the locks happened. Chiron, was in his wheelchair form, want he had a sleeping cap on._

"_Oh my." He said, and ushered us in._

Commotion enveloped the scene. Campers rushed in, and Katie and I were pinned back against the wall as they worked.

"_Can-Can you help him Chiron?" I pleaded. He looked grave, and shook his head a bit. _

"_Call the Apollo campers, we may need them." he said. I rushed out, desperate on finding the healers._

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, they stopped. Katie held back a sob. All the machines were turned off. And everyone filed out of the room, giving us space.

Nico leaned casually at the corner maybe feeling Travis cross over to the land of the spirits. But his face said he was sorry, while his mouth said nothing.

"Well… I'm sorry Connor. Katie. There was nothing more to do." Will said. Either from despair or desperation, Katie fell on her knees, sobbing hysterically.

'What more could you do?' I screamed mentally, cursing the fates for doing this. They killed my brother.

I fell next to Katie, trying hard to stop sobbing myself.

"C-Connor..he-he's go-gone." She sniffed.

"I know." I said, pain in my words too much, that a lone tear fell.

"He-He was the best."

"I know." I mumbled.

I, Connor Stoll, am lucky to have a brother like him. And yet, all the good people in the world, were the ones that they let die. And Travis was a good person. I only hoped he'll go to Esliyum. Or even try for the isles of the bless. But for now, he left me. Left me alone in the world, without a smile to share no more. A laugh to be held back. Always.

Awkwardly, I placed my arms around at Katie's shoulders. I don't know if I wanted to comfort, or needed comfort myself. I picture Travis laughing and me with him, the only memory of happiness was what he left behind. The ghost of his chuckle echoed in my head.

"He's alright now. He's safe." I mumbled as life seemed to be a big prank. A Prank Gone Wrong.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

***winces* Ouch. If it weren't 2 o'clock in the morning, I would've cried now. It seems like I've been getting ideas whenever it's late at night.**

**So? How was it? Like it? Love it? Shun it? REVIEW!**


End file.
